sicklefandomcom-20200213-history
Ingrid's Upgrade Crystals
Ingrid, who was once a Rimelord of the Red Hand, is a skilled artificer. She developed a system of magic item creation that was fully modular, by imbuing disk-shaped crystals with arcane power. These crystals were almost always used to enhance weaponry. * Garnet ** This blood-red crystal imbues a weapon with more raw power. For each crystal, a weapon gains a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls, up to a maximum of +3. ** Three of these were used in the creation of Vargach's greatsword. ** One of these was used in the creation of Saba's trident. ** One of these was used in the creation of Saba's bow. * Sugilite ** This dark, purplish red crystal improves a weapon's effectiveness in the case of critical strikes. When you score a critical hit, deal an extra 3d6 necrotic damage. You then gain temporary hit points equal to half the necrotic damage dealt. ** One of these was used in the creation of Kvuska's saw. * Fluorite ** This pale bluish green crystal improves the effectiveness of healing spells cast on the wielder. Whenever you are healed, you gain 2 extra hit points for every die rolled. * Azurite ** This deep blue crystal allows a weapon to be thrown a great distance. A weapon gains a thrown range of 120/300. ** One of these was used in the creation of Saba's trident. * Citrine ** This yellow crystal allows a weapon to be returned to the wielder after being thrown. As part of your attack action, you can recall a weapon to your hand, so long as it is no further than 500 feet away. ** One of these was used in the creation of Saba's trident. * Jet ** This black crystal allowed one to harness the forces of shadow to bolster arcane magic. The wielder's spell save DC increases by 2. ** One of these was used in the creation of Mundo's mask. * Moonstone ** This white crystal allows one magical sight. The wielder gains blindsight to a range of 20 feet. ** One of these was used in the creation of Mundo's mask. * Natrolite ** This white crystal allows one to paralyze enemies with fear. The wielder can, as an action, cast both cause fear and hold monster once per day. ** One of these was used in the creation of Mundo's mask. * Amber ** This golden crystal increases the effectiveness of armor. The item grants its wielder +1 AC. ** Three of these were used in the creation of Fawkes' cloak. * Sunstone ** This orange and white crystal imbues fire spells with lethargic, lingering heat. Any spell you cast that deals fire damage also causes those affected to suffer a point of exhaustion if they fail their saving throw. ** One of these was used in the creation of Fawkes' staff. * Amazonite ** This bluish crystal imbues lightning spells with chaotic energy. When a creature fails a save against a spell you cast that deals lightning damage, their attacks on their next turn will target a random creature in range, rather than the intended target, and have disadvantage. ** One of these was used in the creation of Fawkes' staff. * Blue Celestite ** This icy blue crystal imbues cold spells with freezing immobilization. When a creature fails a save against a spell you cast that deals cold damage, that creature's speed is halved for 1 minute. ** One of these was used in the creation of Fawkes' staff.